


Пепел к пеплу

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Он уже довольно давно не считал себя идеалистом, но если кто-то по-прежнему и называл его так, то только Баки.





	Пепел к пеплу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [earth to earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452344) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



Это не поезд. И не прыжок на шестьдесят восемь лет вперёд. Стив смотрит, как исчезает Баки, и впервые за всё это время думает, что, возможно, сходит с ума.

***

_Стив?_

***

Он уже довольно давно не считал себя идеалистом, но если кто-то по-прежнему называл его так, то только Баки.

– Всё так же ведом надеждой. – Баки машинально проверил обойму, словно не был уверен, что зарядил оружие. А может, не мог вспомнить. У него был тот отсутствующий взгляд, какой бывал, когда он сидел, уставившись в огонь костра, думая, что Стив спит.

Восприятие Баки продолжало давать сбои. Стив замечал это. И одно подтверждало другое. 

_(Даёт ли сбои его собственное восприятие? Может, Баки здесь, но Стив его не видит? Может, он просто никак не вспомнит, когда Баки в последний раз был целым – когда думал, что тот рядом? Пепел сквозь пальцы.)_

– Вообще мало чем в данный момент, – сказал Стив, и Баки снова передёрнул затвор.

– Да брось. И тогда, и сейчас люди смотрят на тебя, как на моральный ориентир. Как ты говоришь? «Мы не торгуем жизнями»? 

– Не торгуем.

– А это и есть быть солдатом.

Стив опустил щит и посмотрел на Баки: рука на бедре, брови нахмурены. В те дни безысходность было трудно скрыть. Сейчас он жалеет об этом. Он о многом сейчас жалеет.

– Возможно, ты так видишь, – жёстко отозвался Стив. – Я никогда так не считал. Мы здесь, чтобы эти жизни спасти.

– И предложить взамен свои, – Баки не повысил голос, и его взгляд остался таким же безжизненным, как и всегда, немного отстранённым, даже не в сторону Стива. – Ты чертовски хороший командир. Всегда был. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы обвинять тебя во лжи…

– Нет. 

– Но некоторые из нас постоянно размениваются жизнями. – Он наконец встретил взгляд Стива. В его глазах тускло искрилась жизнь. – В этом нет ничего постыдного. Иногда это просто вопрос выживания.

Стив наблюдал, как Баки проверяет свои ножи, бормоча себе под нос, старая военная привычка. Cтиву удалось успокоиться, но только потому, что он понял – Баки сдался. Боже, да Баки и не хотел быть здесь. Стив бы всё отдал _(мы не торгуем жизнями)_ , чтобы спасти его от этого.

– Я не поведу выживших один, – тихо сказал Стив. – Видит Бог, я знаю, что…

Он осёкся. Сжал кулаки. Краем глаза он увидел, как Баки снова вынул обойму.

– Я знаю, – тихо произнёс тот и вогнал её обратно.

– Мы должны попробовать.

Улыбка на его губах.

– Всё ещё чёртов идеалист, после стольких лет, – это было сказано больше _насчёт_ Стива, чем в диалоге с ним. – Столько силы. Сильнее меня.

– У тебя её достаточно. 

Стив потянулся, чтобы устроить ладонь на бедре Баки, сместил её на спину, а потом просто позволил всему вокруг исчезнуть. В последний раз. В последний раз.

***

Стив не первый раз мечтал, чтобы на самом деле он разменивался жизнями. Но впервые это чувство было навязчивым.

***

На мгновение Стив снова поверил. И не во что-то хорошее. Может, он жизнями и не играет, а вот Бог запросто. Стив сам направлял свою жизнь в нужное русло все эти годы, стараясь спасти себя – спасти Баки – и теперь его наказание – смотреть, как Баки умирает, снова и снова, вне пределов его досягаемости.

Превращается в пепел: запоздалый удар судьбы. Долг этому миру. Баки бы подумал именно так. 

– О Господи, – выдыхает Стив. Чудеса тоже могут быть ужасными.

А потом его вера снова исчезает, рассыпавшись вместе с остальными.

***

– Стив.

Память ускользает. Он сомневается в самом себе. Не смотрит, не слушает. Боевая готовность даёт сбои. Пепел сквозь пальцы, словно проверка обоймы в попытках запомнить. В попытках держаться.

– Стив. 

_Стив?_

– Идём. – Пальцы тянут за воротник, соскальзывают на шею. Отвлекающе, раздражающе. Стив хочет смахнуть их, но не может оторвать руки от пепла. – Нет смысла сидеть здесь. 

Голос Наташи чертовски ровный. В груди поднимается горячая волна. 

– Это не… 

– Стив, – говорит Наташа, и он не может не слышать зова Баки в её голосе, – _Стив?_ – как будто у Стива найдётся объяснение. Как будто он мог бы остановить это. Протянуть руку чуть дальше. Уцепиться за пальцы Баки. Не дать ему упасть с поезда. 

Он сгребает пепел пальцами. Проверяет обойму. Разжимает ладонь и зарывается пальцами глубже в землю. 

Кто из них нёс пепел в себе? Или Стив сам пепел, что развеется через секунду? 

У мироздания на него планы.

Но он думал, что у мироздания был план и для Баки тоже.

***

– Просто заткнись, – ухмыльнулся Баки, – и попробуй.

– Ты не обязан меня _кормить_.

– Тогда ешь сам. 

Стив нерешительно поднял руку и тут же уронил её в изнеможении. 

– Не могу. 

Баки встряхнул головой и поднёс ложку ко рту Стива. 

– Ешь эту прекрасную грёбаную еду, которую я приготовил для тебя, или, клянусь тебе…

Когда они починили квинджет, пострадавший во время побега из Рафта, для Стива было естественным полететь в Ваканду. Умно: поддерживать связь с настоящим лидером свободного мира время от времени – пожалуй, с единственным человеком, с которым Стив пошёл бы спасать человечество, дойди до этого. То, что Баки тоже находился в Ваканде, возился на фермах, выплачивая свой «долг», было не просто приятным дополнением. Стив проводил дни во дворце, а ночи в уютной хижине Баки, и вместе они снова нашли то, чем обладали когда-то, хоть оно и стало иным, да и не могло остаться прежним. Но в такие моменты – когда Стив, затраханный и счастливый, наблюдал, как Баки снимает с огня что-то, поставленное перед его приходом, – казалось, что миру наконец-то есть что хорошего предложить им после всех этих лет. 

Баки и вправду выглядел готовым накормить Стива с рук, если он ничего с этим не сделает, так что Стив отобрал у него ложку. Отложил её. Притянул Баки ближе и поцеловал, скользя большим пальцем по его щетинистому подбородку, продлевая касание. Позволяя теплу зародиться внутри и между ними. 

– Неплохо, – прошептал Стив в губы Баки. 

– Рагу тоже весьма неплохое, – выдохнул тот в ответ. 

Стив затащил его обратно в постель, уложив на себя. 

– Как-нибудь попробую. 

Баки тяжело придавил его. Будь у него вторая рука, ложка уже оказалась бы у Стива во рту.

– Попробуй _сейчас_ , – угрожающе произнёс Баки. – Иначе вообще ничего не получишь. 

Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал его, провёл губами по подбородку и шее. 

– Да брось, Бак, – пробормотал он в его горло. – Ты что, спешишь куда-то?

***

– Должен… – шепчет он, задыхаясь, совсем не по-командирски, – должен вернуть их.

Он тяжело опирается на пальцы. Пытается заставить их не дрожать.

– Как? – спрашивает Наташа за спиной. Ровно и резко, словно слабость Стива её раздражает. 

Чертовски сложно встать, но ему удаётся. Колени дрожат, а пальцы не хотят отрываться от земли. Он выпрямляется и смотрит на пыль перед ними. Пепел на его руках. 

– Мы должны, – говорит он, сжимая кулаки. – Найдём способ. У нас нет выбора. 

– Мы проиграли. 

– Нет. 

– Мы не остановили это. У нас нет ничего… 

– Мы что-нибудь найдём. 

Стив видит отчаяние, проступающее на её лице. 

– Почему ты думаешь, что… 

Стив издаёт звук, похожий на рычание, делает стремительный шаг, оказываясь с ней лицом к лицу. Что-то дикое в нём, но она даже не отшатывается. Не двигается ни на дюйм. 

– А что ещё? – он не может заставить голос не дрожать. – Никто больше не собирается этого делать. Мы должны попытаться, иначе какой в нас нахрен смысл?

Наташа не отвечает. Её дыхание такое же прерывистое, как у него. 

Брюс за их спинами: 

– Нам пора идти. 

Пару минут они таращатся друг на друга. Потом Наташа делает шаг. 

Стив остаётся на месте, наблюдая, как пепел танцует у его ног. 

– Стив. 

_Стив?_

Возможно, спустя все эти годы, он всё ещё идеалист.


End file.
